The invention relates to a particle filter for exhaust gases of internal combustion engines, particularly of diesel fuel operated internal combustion engines, which particle filters include a filter body with filter pockets formed by sinter metal sheets.
Particle filters of the above-mentioned type are known from DE 198 10 738 C1. They operate with filter pockets which include filter areas of sinter metal through which the exhaust gases flow and which include a central recess. The filter pockets are stacked on top of one another to form a filter body and are joined via adjacent side walls in the area of the pocket opening adjacent the central recess, so that a flow along the filter walls is obtained. The filter walls are provided alternately with spacer profiles by way of which they abut one another. Based on the particular principle, particle filters of such a design are limited as far as their spatial configuration is concerned taking particularly manufacturing aspects into consideration.
From DE 36 37 315 C1, dust filters are known which include as filter bodies wedge-shaped filter pockets which have a triangular cross-section and are provided at the obtuse wedge end with a pocket opening and which have wedge edges formed by converging pocket side walls wherein one wedge edge is disposed opposite the obtuse wedge end and the other extends along a longitudinal side toward the apex of the obtuse wedge end. With regard to the flexible filter material used, the respective filter pockets are provided in their interior with gas permeable support structures adapted to the contour of the filter medium, in order to maintain the shape of the dust filters.
It is the object of the invention to provide a particle filter of the type described above, but which has a high filter output with little space requirements. It should also be highly variable as to the configuration of the filter body and provide for advantageous manufacturing conditions.